


Another Marvel Book

by tllong



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tllong/pseuds/tllong
Summary: Just random writings about Marvel.  I consider this to be canon adjacent, sometimes it will line up and sometimes it won't.  I think these'll mostly be one-shots and headcanons
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis/Original Female Character(s), Darcy Lewis/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

this author is bi and non binary so yall better believe that i'll write for almost anyone. might even make some shitpost-y ones like a thanos x reader if im feelin it. anyway Wanda Maximoff is my main f/o in marvel and there's NOT ENOUGH romantic stuff w/her. i also simp for Matt Murdock, X-men!Pietro Maximoff, and Bucky Barnes. Also bruce banner, scott lang, and drax hit me right in my daddy issues. i'll try to write more for less popular characters bc someone's gotta feed the children. anyway, enjoy?


	2. Cute Dates w/Wanda Maximoff (I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably write more of these and maybe make full length one-shots out of them, but I just have some vague ideas rn

Going Out

  * thrifting
  * getting lost in a field
  * hiking
  * walking nature trails
  * just anything that allows you two to wander with each other
  * going to novelty/candy stores
  * going to carnivals and fairs
  * taking niche classes like circus skills
  * bookstore dates



Staying In

  * sitcom marathons together
  * dancing
  * baking
  * watching food network or bob ross and trying to keep up with the program
  * her teaching you about Sokovian culture
  * just cuddling and listening to music
  * her using her powers for cute little displays of affection
  * also using them to help you when you're stressed
  * reading together



With other People

  * You and Wanda putting on magic shows for Cassie when she stays w/Scott
  * Wanda and Natasha telling you Slavic/Central & Eastern European fairytales
  * going around and pulling little pranks on the other Avengers
  * Pietro being protective at first, but eventually treats you like family




	3. Thor: God of Lesbians (Darcy Lewis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set during the first thor movie, Thor ends up being Darcy's wingman

Darcy sat with Thor at a small table in Darcy's favorite diner. Usually when people asked her why she liked it, she would say the food, or the coffee, but neither of those were the truth, she liked it for the service, a certain barista specifically. Though she knew it was a little creepy, Darcy couldn't help but stare, they looked like a witch brewing a potion. "So, is this how Midgardians attract a mate?" Thor asked Darcy, startling her. "What?" She laughed nervously. "I read in a book, that Midgardian women can communicate telepathically, and I assume that's why you were staring at the brew master." He said matter-of-factly. Darcy continued to stutter in confusion. "That one, over there." He pointed to you. Darcy swatted at his arms. "Yeah I know which one you're talking about!" "Do you like them?" He asked like a middle schooler. _"Goddamn this dude gets weirder and weirder."_ She thought to herself. "Y-yeah?" She said reluctantly. "I may be of some assistance." Thor said with a smile. Darcy stared with an open mouth. "See, back on Asgard, alongside being heir to the throne, I am quite known for my, ways with women." Darcy's face scrunched up with Thor's awkward choice of words. She put her head in her hand "No, no, you're not gonna be my-" "Excuse me! Excuse me brew master!" You turned around to see Darcy had returned with Jane's new ~~boy~~ friend. Darcy had been a regular customer of your parents' little diner since she started college, and you couldn't help but be a little flustered every time you found yourself caught in her gaze. You walked over to their table. "You guys need anything?" You asked. "No!" "Yes!" Darcy and Thor spoke over each other. "This is Darcy Lewis, she is an academic and works into the late hours of the night." Darcy did her best to hide her shock, having no choice but to nod and go with whatever plan Thor had. "And as the evening progresses, there aren't many places to get refreshments as incredible as these." He continued. "And, you know, Darcy is a people's person, and so she was wondering if you could accompany her." Darcy held her fist over her mouth. "I-" You began, only to be interrupted by Thor. "Sorry, I just remembered I have to go and," He paused, not really having anything to occupy himself with. It was clear that he was making an excuse for you and Darcy to have a moment. "make thunder," he began walking out of the diner. "cause I'm the, god of thunder and, that's my job." The bell rang as he left with a wave and a plastic smile. "So, do you need help with something?" You asked. "Um," Darcy pressed her lips together so much her bright lipstick became invisible. "Yeah, I get a little, antsy I guess you could say if I study too long, and I have this, big exam coming up, and if you're busy you don't have to, I totally get that, but like.." Your eyes met. "Would you wanna meet up at the library sometime?" You bit the corners of you lips in a sad attempt to hide your excitement. "Yeah, that sounds great! I think I'm free tonight if you wanna do it sooner." She smiled "Yeah, great, that sounds great, uh" She looked down, trying to visualize her schedule. "Does 8 sound good?" She asked. "Eight's great." She nodded confidently. "Alright, so, see you tonight at eight?" "Yep, see you then." You rushed back to your station, now returning Darcy's gazes.


End file.
